How to Deal with Overworked Barons
by Battygirl99
Summary: When Alexander is overworked, tired, and achy, Daniel takes it upon himself to sooth his friend... using a very special technique. Contains Dominate Daniel and Submissive Alexander! Read at your own risk! Reviews are welcomed :)


_**How to Deal With Overworked Barons  
Warnings: Contains MaleXMale loving, AlexanderXDaniel, and a dominant Daniel with a submissive Alexander. If you are not into this stuff, please go read something else. Thank you! Reviews are welcomed!  
*-*-**__***-*-**__***-*-**__***-*-***_

It was obvious to Daniel that his dearest friend was being overworked. More and more rituals were required from the two, and it cut into Alexander's downtime, and most of all, his sleep. For as more and more rituals were done, the more twisted and hellish Daniel's nightmares became, and Alexander was left to tend to the shaken Englishman nearly all night long. At first Daniel tried to ignore it. He was just seeing things when he thought he saw huge bags under the baron's eyes. He was just hearing things when he thought he heard Alexander grumbled about his aching back. Alexander was perfectly fine. He was a man who did not require the help of others. He was a man who was stronger than he seemed. He did not need Daniel doting over him. Or, that's what Daniel thought in the least.

But it was becoming harder to ignore the baron's changing mood. He was stressed and overworked. He lashed out at Daniel at even the smallest of mistakes he made. He even called him an idiot for asking a very well intentioned question! Of course Alexander apologized afterwards, but it still hurt coming from the man Daniel oh so admired. The harsh bags under those once alert eyes were too profound to ignore. Alexander did even need to voice his complaints about his back troubles; it was obvious in the way he shakily walked. All Daniel could keep thinking was it was his fault. After all, all this work for his sake, not Alexander's. Alexander's health and good mood was deteriorating because of him. He contemplated leaving, but Daniel was all too aware what would happen to the both of them if he did that. But Alexander was miserable! He'd have to do _something_! But what? What could he, Daniel the air-headed archeologist, do for Alexander, the immortal and feared baron of Brennenburg?

The night was the same as always: torture, kill, wash up, sleep, nightmares. Alexander was already awake when Daniel sheepishly tiptoed into the baron's room. "H-Hello…" He greeted in an embarrassed manner. "What are you doing up so… so late?"  
"I'd ask you the same thing, but by now I know the answer," Alexander hissed, eyes never leaving a book he was busying himself with reading. "Go lie on the bed and try to get some sleep. We'll talk about _today's_ nightmare in the morning." Alexander put emphasis on the word today, causing Daniel's stomach to twist in knots. Still, he began prying a bit for more social interaction.  
"You… You're not sleeping yet? It is rather late and-"  
"There's no point in sleeping yet because I know that as soon as you close your eyes, you'll be screaming and begging me to come to your aid. I'd rather not be woken up time after time tonight." Yet again the Englishman was shut down, but yet again he tried to pry more from the baron.  
"But… you must get at least some sleep! We have a lot to do tomorrow and it'd be best if you were well re-" Daniel flinched when Alexander let out a long sigh that sounded a bit more like a growl towards the end.  
"I know we have a lot to do tomorrow!" He snapped, eyes digging into the Englishman like a dagger digs into flesh. "You do not need to remind me of our work, _Daniel_!" Daniel flinched at the tone, shrinking back some as he sat down pathetically on the Alexander's bed. The baron sighed again, turning his back away from Daniel with the statement of "Get some sleep."

But Daniel couldn't just get to sleep! Not with knowing he was depriving Alexander of his! There must be something he could do for the baron, his savior, his friend! A ridiculous notion passed through his mind, but the young brunette brushed the thought away immediately. Alexander would have him skinned if he tried performing such acts! But then again… the baron was complaining about back pains, and it would be relaxing enough to at least get the baron to become drowsy. And Alexander did seem to have such soft skin… it would be a win win for both Daniel and Alexander. Yes. This wasn't such a bad idea after all. But how to begin?

Gathering wits he wasn't sure he had, Daniel got up and placed surprisingly confident hands on Alexander's shoulders. The baron immediately tensed, mouth a flat line. "What are you doing?" He asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Get off. I don't like being touched."  
"Just relax. You'll like this," Daniel tried to whisper soothingly, but nervousness was evident in his voice. "Think of it as payment for everything you're doing for me, my friend."  
"You over confident child!" Alexander hissed, trying to whip around to give Daniel the most frightening gaze he could muster. "I said I don't like to be tou- Oh!" Like magic, Daniel's thumbs pushed into the baron's tense shoulder-blades and instantly eased the pain there. Immediately he relaxed, leaning back slightly into Daniel's touch.

Where did Daniel learn to do _that_?

Sensing Alexander's unspoken submission, Daniel slowly began moving all ten of his fingers. In a slow, luxurious manor, the Englishman moved his thumbs in a circular pattern while he clenched and unclenched his other fingers around Alexander's shoulders. The baron wiggled a little bit, unused to this ticklish yet… pleasurable sensation. He wanted Daniel to stop yet he could not find the voice to tell him to. Instead he only let out another small "Oh…" before leaning in more into the touch. No. He did not want Daniel to stop. And Daniel didn't want to stop either. Not with Alexander leaning back into him, sighing in relief when he touched him. It gave him confidence. It was Daniel who was able to relax Alexander like this. It was Daniel of Mayfair who, with one simple touch, was able to make Alexander von Brennenburg to submit to him. "Come sit on the bed with me," He whispered, voice only oozing confidence now. "I can massage _everything_ that way." Yet again, Alexander tensed. Daniel was worried he would be denied. But like before, the baron relaxed some and slowly rose from his seat. "Fine," He tried replying coolly, though the pink blush smeared across his face did no justice.

Alexander allowed the Englishman to lead him to his own bed, one of the Daniel's arms draped sheepishly around the baron's waist, the other wrapped around the baron's shoulders. How… endearing? Alexander wasn't quite sure. "Lay down face first, please," Daniel said, again using that whispery tone. Alexander was beginning to like it. He almost obeyed Daniel without second thoughts, but he couldn't help but feel an underlining tone of sexuality to it. "Why face first?" He nearly growled. Daniel balked for a moment, not sure why himself. He remembered he had a reasonable reason for it, but now it was gone.  
"Well… if you don't want to, you can… you can sit up on the pillows… I mean-"  
"No more of that confidence? Pity, I was starting to like it." Daniel flushed. Did he hear an underlining tone of seduction in the baron's voice? With that thought alone, Daniel forced himself to boost his confidence levels, starting by lightly pushing Alexander onto the bed, his back hitting well made pillows. The baron made a small "Oof!" as his body made contact with the bed. He stared wide eyed at Daniel for a moment, shocked at how quickly his attitude could change with one word. "Like this?" Daniel purred, joining Alexander on the bed. The baron could only force himself to chuckle a bit. It was more of a nervous laugh than anything else.

Immediately, Daniel's hands were back on Alexander's frail body. He decided to start from the top to the bottom. Firstly, he gently began to rub Alexander's neck and his collarbone. Alexander lifted his chin up, allowing Daniel full access to his throat. He paused, thinking how venerable he was. One move and his neck could be snapped. And yet he felt safe, secure, knowing it was his friend's hands on his throat and no one else's. He even moaned some when Daniel rubbed an extremely annoying kink near his shoulder. Slowly, with both hands, Daniel moved to the baron's left arm, rubbing and massaging all the down to the baron's hands. With deadly accuracy, he massaged each calloused finger, each small joint. He even felt bold enough to place a chaste kiss on the baron's palm when he was finished. He did it again to the other arm and hand, and by the time he was done, Alexander was more like putty than anything else.

Daniel was soaking it all up, using his hands anywhere and everywhere. In the mix of it all he stripped Alexander of his shirt and unbuttoned his pants. He rubbed everything, Alexander's chest, his stomach, _everything_. He even playfully massaged Alexander's nipples, causing the baron to moan and writhe under the Englishman's touch. How audacious! Only a thing of youth would think that would be a perfectly reasonable thing to do to one's elder! But oh, it felt wonderful. He still couldn't bring himself to tell Daniel to stop! It all felt too good! He was too lost in deliria to notice the chaste kisses Daniel would give him. That made no difference to said Englishman. He was just happy to serve his beloved friend.

Gradually he left Alexander's chest, causing the elder to sigh in both contentment and displeasure. Finally, his pants and undergarments were removed, and Daniel had to take a moment to soak up Alexander's nether regions, to commit the image of them to memory. He placed another kiss to Alexander's belly before his skilled hands began massaging each one of the baron's legs, much like he did to his arms. His lithe fingers rubbed the underside of the baron's knees, massaged the backs of his thighs and calves, and wandered everywhere else. However, he blatantly ignored the obvious appendage that begged to be massaged. That was for later. For now, the Englishman busied himself with massaging Alexander's feet. He got a delicious reaction from the baron when he did, feeling a tremendous shiver spike through the baron's body. He placed small kisses on the baron's foot just as he done to his hands. He made sure each foot was thoroughly massaged; using the eight of his ten fingers to dig and rub into the top of each foot while his thumbs rubbed in circular motions the soles of them. Alexander let out another sigh that broke off into a silent moan. Daniel really was too good at this. He even went as far as massaging each joint in his toes!

But like before, Daniel had to end the massage somewhere. Alexander was a bit more disappointed this time; he had just realized how much his feet had hurt. "Turn over," Daniel commanded a bit too harshly. Alexander cocked a pale eyebrow at him. He did not like being ordered around. Daniel quickly caught himself and put on a sheepish grin. "Please? So I can get your back!" That was the reason he had asked Alexander to lay face first to begin with! Alexander sighed through his nose, crossing his eyes for a split second. Still, he did as he was bid, resting his head in his arms. And Daniel all but lost all sense of control there! Alexander was all but presenting himself to Daniel, much like how animals would do in the wild. He made sure to commit this image to memory, especially the baron's _backside_. He was sure he would not be able to view in such a manor ever again. In fact, he was sure he'd never look at it again period! His hands immediately reached out to grab it, to give a playful bounce, anything! But the rational part of his brain told him that if he did that too soon, Alexander would rip off his head and mount it on his wall as a warning to any bedroom intruder. No. It was best to ease into caressing Alexander's rear.

So instead, his hands went back to Alexander's shoulder blades. Said baron let out a purr that was a mix between growling and moaning. Daniel could only think that was how lions purred and smiled cheekily. He made sure to add a bit more pressure now, even putting his back into it. He was sitting on Alexander's legs, both of his own legs on either side of the baron. Alexander wasn't too keen on this position, but this back rub was _decadent_. If he was hogtied to a carriage he wouldn't have cared as long as he was being treated in such a way. "Tell me where your back pain is," Daniel whispered again, pressing his fingers deeply into Alexander's upper-back.  
"W-What… what back pain?" Alexander lied rather weakly. "I never- ah! I never said anything about any… any back pain." In Alexander's defense, Daniel was making it quite hard for him to _think_ intelligently, let alone speak in his usual domineering manner.  
"Don't lie to me, my friend," Daniel cooed, leaning his entire body into Alexander's. He relished how Alexander's toes curled at the sensation, another shiver shooting up the baron's spine "Perhaps lower?" He asked lazily, dragging his hands over Alexander's back, gaining another shiver and toe curl. Again he eased away kinks in the midsection of the baron's back, rocking his body slowly as he pushed deeply into his friend's frame. Alexander let out a muffled moan, head placed deep into his folded arms.

"Or maybe even lower…?"

Alexander's reaction to where Daniel's hands landed next was nothing short of pathetic. Immediately he arched his back slightly as soon as the Englishman began kneading his lower back. Yes, that was where the trouble all began. Alexander let out a loud sigh, toes furling and unfurling with each slow rub. "Right there…" He breathed out, going almost unheard by Daniel. When the words did hit the apprentice's ears, a wide smile spread across his face. Yes, now he could fully pay Alexander back for all the trouble he had caused him. He spent an ungodly amount of time focusing his ministrations on that one section of Alexander's back. He kneaded the center, right where Alex's spine was. This motion was repeated over and over until Daniel could sense Alexander was thoroughly pleased. He then slid both hands away from each other, focusing his attention just above Alexander's evident hipbones. His fingers worked like magic, rubbing deeply into the baron's skin, causing him to writhe and moan. This was far too amazing for his own good.

Near the end, it was as if Alexander were made of nothing more than flesh and gelatin. Nothing ached anymore, thank heavens. It truly was becoming draining to constantly crack his back and to put his old bones back in place. Now it felt like he didn't have any more bones to worry about! He sighed dreamingly, eyes fluttering closed. Yes, this was heavenly. Now he could get a good night's sleep and- What was this? Daniel still hadn't gotten off of him? But why? Wasn't it evident that Alexander was content? "Or perhaps you need me to go even lower?" He felt the words right next to his ear. When had that damned brat get so close? And what did he mean lower? He had no more back to give except his… Oh. "You over confident child," Alexander hissed, but there was no venom in his voice. He just seemed tired now. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but in the morning, you're going to be in serious trouble. I hope you enjoy serving me, Daniel, because I have quite a few fallen rocks that need to be removed from the castle grounds." Said Englishman chuckled sheepishly, pecking Alexander sweetly on the cheek.  
"I do love serving you, my friend," He murmured sweetly, though Alexander could hear the slight seductive tone to those words. "Now let me finish my service for tonight. Trust me; you'll love this just as you've loved everything else I've done to you…"  
"Ha! Love is quite a bold way of saying it Dan- _Oh_!"

Finally Daniel was able to massage something he could really get his hands into. One hand slid between the baron's cheeks and the other rested on one, kneading it in his hands. Alexander instantly went stiff, not sure whether he liked this feeling or not. Daniel felt a twinge of insecurity, expecting the baron to melt in his hands instead. Still, he chastised himself and told himself to keep going. Alexander would get used to it, or that's how it was supposed to go anyway. He smoothly began to caress between Alexander's cheeks, thumb pressing the baron's opening while his four digits lightly tapped and caressed his sac. Alexander arched his back, much like how a cat would do if he was being gently rubbed. The other hand still caressed Alexander's rear-end, feeling every square inch of each cheek. Now he began to playfully knead them and jiggle them in his hands, knowing that Alexander was far too gone to complain or commit murder. And if Daniel didn't know any better, he'd say Alexander was enjoying this massage just as much as the other. Perhaps even more than the other…

It didn't take long before Alexander was full on moaning, voice becoming louder and more desperate as the time passed. He pressed his body into Daniel's touches and ministrations. Somewhere along the line, Daniel had inserted a finger, and somewhere along the line, Alexander began to like the feeling. It was quite a sight; Alexander von Brennenburg, face down, ass up, being fingered by his dorky apprentice. But the image didn't matter to the baron. All that mattered was the surging pleasure he was receiving. It could have been anyone doing it for all he cared; he just needed to release and get some rest. And it didn't take long for Daniel to grant Alexander's wishes. He stroked just the right spot inside the baron, rubbed the right spot on the baron's cock. In a manner of seconds Alexander was arching his back, letting out a long, delirious moan, splattering his essence onto the sheets below. He then all but sunk into them, body exhausted and spent. Daniel sighed, tracing his hand along the curve of Alexander's spine, sending shivers up it. There was no way the two would go any further than this. Alexander was far too gone for him to even process Daniel's finger entering him, let alone the other appendage Daniel could use.

Instead, Daniel curled up happily next to Alexander, hand still tracing patterns of unknown origins on his shivering back. He was undeniably horny, yes, but he was still very content. He slowly brought up his hand to stroke the back of Alexander's head. His face was still buried in his arms, hiding it. Daniel smiled at this, smoothing down the silvery locks. He truly did value his friendship with Alexander. And if he had to hold back his own urges so the baron could relax for once, he'd do it without a second thought. "Was it everything you wanted, my friend?" He got no reply. Fear and anticipation took hold him. What if he really didn't satisfy Alexander and had just made a complete fool of himself?! Or worse, what if Alexander fainted from the experience? A bit farfetched yes, but Daniel wasn't sure about the baron's physical limits! "_Alexander_?" He asked frantically, shaking the baron some.

His reply was a loud snore and a few small curses.

THE END


End file.
